Booth, Seeley Booth
by bemyserendipity
Summary: AU. Booth, Seeley Booth. He's the toughest and one of the best spies ever known. After a heartbreak, he built walls only his closest friends can get past. No one else. No one else except the one and only, Temperance Brennan. B/B H/A
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Welcome to Booth, Seeley Booth. All I can say is that thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy then review (;

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

><p>Booth, Seeley Booth. He'd been working as spy ever since he got out of the army. The army. He hadn't thought about it since he left. Not since Katie. A girl he'd fallen for. A girl who ratted his crush to the officials and got him kicked out. Once he left, she insisted on getting together. He wasn't a fool. He gave her his heart when he was in the army, but once he left, she suddenly wanted him? No. Seeley Booth didn't deal with that bullshit.<p>

As a spy, he had a new, reliable family. Sure, he had his actual, younger brother, but he didn't see him much. He was out often, spying and cataloging the suspicious people. Jared was usually in jail. Good-bye to that family. But he had his new family. Hodgins was like the weird, bug-obsessed brother he never had. Wendell was just a cool, normal guy like Booth, but was just a bit more intelligent. Lance Sweets, often referred to as Sweets, was so into psychology that he often called himself a psychologist and studied the other spies for pure enjoyment. Then there was Cam; the only girl among the rowdy boys. She often joked with them, but also kept them in line. They were all so good to him.

Booth stood in his bedroom. By the window. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and it was a beautiful day. He felt like shit. A agonizing wrench tugged at his stomach. Something bad was going to happen. He could already feel it. He had his own little intuition. He was always right. No one doubted him. He gulped and loosened his tie nervously. What next? Going undercover with the NCIS? He scoffed at the idea. He hated the NCIS.

"Goodman wants to meet with us," Hodgins stated his presence with that one sentence. He didn't turn. "Booth." At the soft call, he forced himself to face his friend. No. His brother. Hodgins' curly, blonde hair was clean cut and his stubble was under control. He was dressed in ironed black slacks and a simple white button-down. But those eyes. His eyes screamed worry. Those blue eyes showed care and compassion. "You know as damn well as I do, he has impatience."

"What is it this time?" Booth questioned quietly, he grabbed his coffee mug from his nightstand. "Undercover, I assume?"

"Your gut?" Hodgins guessed with a childish grin. Booth chuckled, but nodded nonetheless. "Well, you're right. But it's serious this time. And I don't use that word lightly, so come on." He stood there for a moment, sipping his coffee. He set the mug down and followed Hodgins throughout the large mansion they both called home. Eventually they arrived in their family room so fancily decorated, they often joked about it by calling the parlor. Everyone was there. Cam sat on one of the plush couches in a pencil skirt and blouse. Sweets sat next to her in an attire similar to Hodgins'. Wendell stood against the couch, wearing slacks and a button-down with a tie.

"Thanks for hurrying, Agent Booth," Goodman greeted the spy with thick sarcasm. The African American was dressed the nicest. "A new case. Top secret. I need all five of you on it." He was met with surprised looks and raised eyebrows. "President Matthew Brennan's daughter Temperance is in mortal danger, as is her cousin, Angela Montenegro."

"What? Their nails break?" Cam joked, eliciting laughs and one scowl. "Uh, sorry. Continue."

"They're being targeted by the Gravedigger," Goodman clarified.

"Not _the_ Gravedigger," Sweets nearly moaned. "The crazy-ass lunatic that buries people alive?"

"The one and only, Agent Sweets," Goodman nodded. "You all leave in thirty minutes. Agent Booth and Agent Saroyan will go as the girls' personal bodyguards. Agent Sweets will cover Christine Brennan and Agent Bray is staying with Matthew Brennan. Agent Hodgins, I need you to help with Agent Booth and Agent Saroyan."

"Gotcha, boss," said Hodgins. "I don't know about you people, but I'm going to go pack." With that statement, they all dispersed. Booth hung back and waited until they were alone.

"Just how old is the president's daughter, Goodman?" Booth inquired, completely and innocently curious.

"Twenty-two, five years younger than you," Goodman answered. "Hands off, Seeley. She's off-limits."

"Of course," Booth grinned. "I wouldn't dream of touching the Temperance Brennan."

"Just go pack," Goodman ordered. Booth chuckled and headed back to his room. He got out his usual suitcase that was already packed with pajamas and daily suits and his lovable, crazy socks. Feeling a bit tired, he plopped himself onto his bed and drifted to a dreamless sleep. Almost dreamless. He saw Katie. She had betrayed him. Broke his heart. Made him build his walls. It was when she pleaded him to be with her that he was shaken awake by Cam.

"Come on, Seeley," Cam teased. "Beauty sleep's over. We have to head over to the White House."

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille," Booth chimed, lugging his suitcase behind him as he followed his fellow agent out to the car.

The car ride wasn't quiet. It was anything, but that. Booth and Sweets began their daily bantering over how Sweets thought Booth was just being difficult about his love life, because he didn't want to be hurt. Booth argued he was just being rational. That's when both Cam and Hodgins cut in that Booth wasn't the least bit rational. Then Wendell pointed out that's what helped them catch the bad guys in the end. All in all, Wendell and Booth- one. Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets- zero.

They arrived at the White House quickly. They all gracefully clambered out and lined up in front of the line of people there to greet them; Christine and Matthew Brennan. Their children, Russ and Temperance. Their cousin, Angela Montenegro.

Booth saw Temperance and his heart stopped. She was beautiful. No. Beautiful didn't cover it. Her swirls of caramel hair pooled around her shoulders. But her eyes. He thought Hodgins' eyes were blue, but they were nothing compared to hers. Hers were just so blissful and gorgeous, with hints of green. She wasn't dressed nicely either. Downed in jeans and a t-shirt, she still looked runway ready.

All the undercover agents walked down the line, shaking hands with everyone. Booth's heart rate accelerated as he approached the last person in the White House's welcome comittee. Temperance.

"Temperance Brennan, but just call me Brennan," she introduced herself, her voice sounding like the angels singing to him.

"Booth, Seeley Booth," the agent replied huskily. Instead of shaking her hand, he raised it cautiously to his lips and planted a tender kiss on the palm of her hand. A warm shock pulsed through his veins and he immediately dropped her hand back to her side. Trying to calm his heart, Booth muttered so only his fellow agents could hear, "This mission just got a whole hell of a lot more complicated."

* * *

><p>I hope you loved it! Please review. I thrive on reviews, and the more I get, the faster I update. I want to hear your thoughts, and I don't mind constructive criticism. I'd love to hear some ideas too, so PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! All I can say is I'm completely overwhelmed by the amazing feedback I got. It pleases me very much to already have eight reviews :D  
>I'd like to make a special shout-out to ninjamidori, miranda55, whaaaaaat, daisiesanddaffodils, curlybear916, bonesisgreat, and KyoRenandinuyasha lover for reviewing! YOU GUYS ROCK! :)<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, yet I own the plot and idea.

* * *

><p>Seeley Booth was a devilishly handsome man. That's what Brennan had decided. He was attractive and that was all she thought of him. He was her bodyguard, and it was going to stay that way. But she couldn't help but notice how flawless he seemed. He was clearly well-built with skin not too tan. Seeley's hair was a silky brunette, yet his eyes... His eyes were priceless. It was sad eyes truly couldn't show the soul, because his pools of midnight were surely the most seductive she had ever seen. Imagine his soul.<p>

Brennan walked through the maze she called home along side with Angela. Angela chattered to her about how excited she was to have their own bodyguards, and about how their friend, Daisy, was going to be jealous. Brennan half-listened, but also eavesdropped on the three people who were meant to be her and Angela's bodyguards. A husky voice she detected as Seeley's muttered something that the other two laughed at. She didn't like being left out, but let them have their privacy.

"Seeley, I really appreciate your being my bodyguard for Angela and I along with Camille and Jack, but I-" Brennan tried to say.

"Booth," Seeley cut her off swiftly. "Call me Booth." He licked his lips in a nervous manner. "Please."

"I go by Cam," Camille added.

"And I prefer to be called Hodgins," Jack piped in as well.

"I apologize for my mistake," Brennan said, masking her surprise. It was interesting to find others that didn't like to be called by their birth name like her. "My father arranged it so your bedroom is joined to mine and Angela's. I hope you find it pleasing." They arrived at a large set of white double doors that Brennan extravagantly threw open. The room was huge to put it simple. Three queen-sized beds were dotted around the room, each with a dresser and nightstand on either side. The back wall was almost entirely a window and a glass door that lead to a balcony; complete with a coffee table and matching chairs. "I hope you find it doable," Brennan smiled.

"It's lovely," Cam answered for the trio. "And I thought our rooms were nice back home," she murmured to her fellow spies. "I hope this wasn't too much trouble for you all."

"Not at all," Brennan assured her. "My father wants to know that mine and Angela's bodyguards are well cared for. But as I was saying earlier, I'm trained in three different martial arts, so I don't see why I need a bodyguard. I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Can you shoot a gun?" Booth cut her off once again with a cocky grin.

"Excuse me?" Brennan quirked an eyebrow.

"I said," Booth repeated himself. He walked over to her, so there was less than a feet between them. "Can you shoot a gun?"

"Well. No, but-"

"That's why you need us as your bodyguards, Temperance," Booth clarified, grinning to win against her.

"I told you to call me Brennan," she frowned.

"Shame," Booth sighed. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"I am fairly attractive, but Temperance is not," Brennan scoffed. She turned to her unusually quiet cousin. "You've been awfully quiet, Angela. Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" Angela blinked at her cousin, dazed. Upon entering the room, she had been analyzing Hodgins' smoking body. She could only imagine him out of the fancy clothes he wore. "I'm fine, Bren," she promised her cousin before flashing a grin at Hodgins. "Tell me Hodgins, how often do you work out? I need to stay in shape, which you obviously are."

"Six out of seven days of the week," Hodgins answered happily. Angela was gorgeous to him. Tan skin. Unruly, loose curls of luscious dark hair. A smile that could light up New York. And eyes that were like black, molten rocks; burning with lust and attraction. "Maybe we could box each other one day? Great work out."

"Sounds like a plan," Angela grinned. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"As will I," Hodgins nodded. "Mind if we unpack then meet you in your room to get to know you better? I feel like we should at least be friends if we're going to be around each other twenty-four/seven."

"Although we won't be around each other that exact amount, I find that reasonable," Brennan agreed. "Feel free to come in through that door." She pointed to the mahogany door on the far right side of the room. "I'll get someone to bring up some refreshments for you all, but feel free to take your time." She linked her arm with Angela's. "Come on, Ange. Let's let them get settled in."

"See you later, Hodgins," Angela winked. Then she smiled at Booth. "You too, studly." Her cousin persistently tugged her out of the room and she couldn't help but sigh in joy. Two perfectly handsome men for her and her cousin. They were like the god send to her and Brennan's excuse for love lives.

"Angela's straightforward," Cam stated as soon as the two girls left. "Obviously interested in you, Hodgins."

"Too bad I can't get too intimate," he pouted, making his roommates laugh. "Work ruins everything."

"That it does," Booth chuckled. "But Goodman told me, but I'm assuming this includes you, to not to lay a finger on them. He never said we couldn't flirt." He nudged Hodgins jokingly, eliciting a couple of more laughs. After that, they each chose their own beds. Booth took the one by the glass door. Cam chose the one closest to the joining door, probably to protect it from her roommates. That left Hodgins with the one by the bathroom door, which had its obvious perks. They began settling down and unpacking in silence until Hodgins put on Foreigners. Booth couldn't only bob his head to the beat of Hot-Blooded as he placed his clothes in drawers.

About an hour later, they finished unpacking and decided to change into more casual wear like Brennan and Angela. Booth didn't bother hiding from Cam when he changed; neither did Hodgins. Cam was Cam. Their sister. Booth slipped into a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. Hodgins changed into jeans and a sweatshirt and Cam decided to wear jeans, a tank and a cardigan. They knocked on the mahogany door before entering the room. Wendell and Sweets were already there, casually talking to Russ while Brennan and Angela discussed something in quiet voices.

Angela noticed them first, hopping from her spot on the couch and cheered, "You're done!" The trio nodded and took their seats on the remaining couch. "So tell me about yourselves." She looked at all of them, clearly waiting for an answer. They were too unsure about what to say. "Alright, how long have you known each other?"

"Five years?" Booth estimated. He got shrugs and nods from his friends. "We all met in the sp- bodyguard business." He caught himself and saw that neither girl or Russ had noticed his slip-up. "We don't usually do such big gigs, just small stuff. We live back in this house together like a family, so it's nice."

"Says you, Seeley," Cam teased. "You aren't the only girl."

"Says you, Camille," Booth retorted. "Don't call me by my first name." All he got was a roll of the eyes and a swat to the arm. He chuckled then stared into Brennan's eyes; the key to her soul. They seemed so serene and beautiful, just like her. It relaxed him to just look into them. He desperately cleared his throat. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Temperance?"

"Brennan," she corrected him with furrowed eyebrows. "But why do you want to know about me?"

"Because, " Booth gave a simple shrug and a smirk. "I'm quite curious about who the real Temperance Brennan is."

"You're going to think I'm weird though," Brennan shifted uneasily, glancing at her cousin who seemed perfectly at ease around the bodyguards.

"No, we won't," Hodgins promised.

"Fine," Brennan sighed. "I like to dissect the dead."

* * *

><p>I hope you found this chapter as pleasurable to read as I found to write it. You enjoying the chapter is my top priority, but please, I'd REALLY appreciate it if you'd review. I take compliments, constructive criticism, ideas. Pretty much anything.<br>I'll be expecting at least sixteen reviews before I update again!

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Back with an update! Sorry for the long wait, I was waiting for that last review -_-

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

Super special thanks to JayBee188, ninjamidori, KyoRenandinuyashalover, bblover288, daisiesndaffodils, KatieLindo, and coolaquariun for reviewing!

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, maybe that wasn't the best way to tell them," Angela told her cousin, gesturing to their bodyguards' shocked faces. "Not all of us have fascinations with dead people."<p>

"Forensic anthorpologist?" Cam guessed, the first bodyguard to speak. Brennan smiled and nodded proudly. "Ah, that makes sense. I studied quite a bit of pathology before I became a bodyguard." Booth gave her 'are-you-kidding-me?' look that made her suppress a chuckle. "A forensic anthropologist studies bones to see how a person generally from the past died, how they lived, and the such like that," she answered the unspoken question that hung in the air.

"I find it all very amazing," Brennan grinned with two perfect rows of pearly whites. "My father brought me set of remains that belonged to Romania. It was a male in his late forties that was most likely a poor farmer." She clapped her hands together in almost childish giddiness. Then her smile turned into a frown at their still blank faces. "You all think I'm strange, don't you?" She crossed her arms angrily. "I told my father this would I happen. Who would want to be the bodyguard to a fr-"

"That's cool," Booth cut her off with that simple statement. He clasped his hands together and leaned forward, so his elbows rested on his knees. "I mean, I'm not saying that being a forensic anthropologist is my dream job now, but it sounds real interesting. You can tell how old and how they died by just looking at their bones?"

"Exactly," Brennan confirmed.

"You're extraordinary, Bones," Booth praised.

"Bones?" Brennan's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Your nickname," Booth clarified with a charming smirk. "Cause you work so well with bones."

"That's vulgar term for my passion," Brennan argued. "Please don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Bones," Booth continued to tease. "Am I the only one without such scientific degrees?" He looked hopefully to Hodgins and Wendell.

"Sorry, man," Hodgins chuckled. "I have doctorates in entomology, botany, and mineralogy."

"I have a doctorate in forensic anthropology," Wendell admitted sheepishly.

"That's quite impressive, Wendell," Brennan commented, ignorant to the fact that he was blushing. "How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"I'm twenty-two and have doctorates in anthropology, forensic anthropology, and kinesiology," Brennan explained her studies. "Though I did start at a young age."

"So I am the only one without scientific doctorates," Booth sighed.

"I have an undergraduate degree in visual arts with a minor of computer science," Angela offered, hoping to make him feel better about himself. "What do you have?"

"Degree in Criminal Justice," Booth shrugged. "It took me a while since I was in the Army Rangers, but I got it."

"You were in the army?" Brennan quirked an eyebrow. Booth inwardly grimaced at his slip-up. Under cover: you should never share personal facts, but then again his fellow spies did the exact same thing. "That explains your well-cared for body, and I assume your symmetrical features are natural?"

"Are you hitting on me?" Booth laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no, she isn't," Angela giggled. "She was just complimenting how handsome you are. She doesn't like using the terms 'hot' or stuff like that. She was asking if you got plastic surgery or not."

"I'm right here, Ange," Brennan scowled, very cutely Booth noted. "And I thought I was very clear."

"I know, sweetie," her cousin tried not to giggle again.

"Mind if I steal you away for walk?" Booth addressed Brennan. He stood up and walked around the coffee table before offering a hand to her. "Just for a while?" She hesitated. "Until dinner. Or else I really might have to steal you."

"Well, you can't," Brennan frowned, standing up, but didn't accept his hand. "I'm agreeing to go with you." Booth couldn't help but grin charmingly. She brushed by him, feeling a shock but ignored it. She made it to the door when she realized he wasn't behind her. "Are you coming, Booth?" He nodded and walked by when Cam got his arm.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Seeley," she hissed into his ear.

"Always, Camille," Booth chuckled, breaking from her grasp. He walked up to Brennan and strolled out the door with her, a hand hovering over the small of her back. Brennan led them out to the garden where there was plenty of daises and daffodils blooming; perfect for spring pictures. "These flowers are beautiful," he commented.

"They're my favorites," Brennan explained, caressing a beautiful daffodil that stood out among the rest. "I think spring is my favorite season just because I can just walk outside and garden. I love fresh air." She left the flower alone and walked up to a rather large lake. Booth stepped up next to her and stared at their reflections. "I like to call this lake the reflecting pool. Rather foolish when spoken aloud, isn't it?"

"No," Booth shook his head. "Not at all. I like it. The name suits such a beautiful body of water." His hand continued to hover over the small of her back until it became bold enough to rest against her. She tensed at first, so Booth was about to pull away when she relaxed and almost seemed to lean into his touch. He turned sideways to look at her fully, leaving his hand where it was. She really was beautiful.

She was even more beautiful than Kate. Kate was a brunette with bright green eyes and small freckles dashed across her face. She was tall and well-built, falling only an inch shorter than Booth. She was three years younger than him and was thought to be the prettiest girl in their unit. Kate was Kate though. And Temperance Brennan was Bones.

"Why are you staring at me?" Brennan questioned, startling Booth. This caused him to jump and trip over some loose rocks. He felt himself falling towards the lake when she yelled, "Booth!" She reached for his forearm and caught it, but her strength failed her, pulling them both into the lake. They managed to swim to the surface, sopping wet. Maids and guards began scurrying around, trying to find towels and dry clothes for the two. They swam to the edge and laid there in the rocks. "You never answered my question," Brennan said breathlessly.

"You really wanna know the answer?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking about an old friend of mine and how much more I like you more than I ever liked her."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter! :D Thanks for giving me 15 reviews, guys! I want at least 22 reviews before I update again. But I don't need to worry. You people can handle it (;<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the update I promised! You get a peek at how Hodgins came to be a spy, but I changed his past. I thought it suited the story better, so I hope you like it (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

Review Respones!

KatieLindo: Thanks. I couldn't help myself ^_^

WhiteKnightSyndrome: Thanks for giving my writing a chance ;)

KyoRenandinuyashalover: Why thank you!

ninjamidori: Booth all the way... :)

daisiesndaffidols: You didn't miss it! I added some past in there.

UpeedINaSINK: Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Just what were you thinking, Booth?" Cam demanded as Booth plopped himself onto his bed. "Walking alone with her? And just how did you two fall into the lake? Did you try to kiss her? Because if you did, I swear I'm going to-"<p>

"Cam," Booth chuckled. "Breathe. I didn't try to kiss her. I was- I was thinking about how she was and wasn't like Katie. She asked me something and startled me. I tripped, she tried to save me then splash. We fall into the lake." He let out a yawn and began drying his hair. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a mustard yellow t-shirt with a grey hoodie. "This reminds me of you after our first mission together."

"Oh, don't remind me of that!" Cam groaned, laying down on her own bed. She closed her eyes at the flush of memories.

"Hey! That's when you met me," Hodgins pouted. "I thought you'd think of that as a happy memory."

"Well, we didn't meet in the nicest of situations, did we?" Booth chuckled, sitting up.

_*Flashback*_

_"Okay, Seeley-"_

_"Booth," the new agent corrected her._

_"Booth," Cam growled. "We run in, grab his hostage, and out. Shoot if we have to."_

_"That's your plan?" Booth scoffed._

_"Just shut up," Cam rolled her eyes. "On three. One. Two. Three!" She kicked the door open and she and Booth surged in. A girl at the age of about fifteen sat gagged in the center of the warehouse. She had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were fogged by fear. Red rimmed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. Dirt was smudged all over her and she looked terrified. Mortified. Tortured. Then shooting came. Cam shot back with precision as did Booth. A bullet grazed Cam's shoulder and Booth had been knocked down by two men without guns. They were a bit unsteady, but okay. It was silent except for the girl's muffled sobs. They took a step towards her._

_"Amy!" a strangled voice rang out. The two snapped their attention to the two men walking up behind the girl. One was short and had unruly curly hair like the girl and a light beard. The other was very tall and bulky. "Amy!" The girl cried in recognition. "Let go of her, you bastard! I'm the heir to the Hodgins' empire, not her!"_

_"Nope," was the other man's simple response. He grinned evilly at the spies. "I knew you two were up to no good when you came for an interview in the crew. You are quite the shots though."_

_"Drop the weapon, Stefan!" Cam yelled._

_"Not until you do," Stefan slyly retorted. "Or I shoot the girl!"_

_"No!" the short man screamed. "No! Don't shoot Amy! Don't shoot my sister!" He struggled, but he appeared to be bound. "Please! Take me! Don't shoot her. Please." Tears filled his eyes and he squeezed them shut, his body beginning to shake. The tears slid down his face side-by-side._

_"We'll say it again," Booth said firmly. "Drop your weapon."_

_"Woops," Stefan shot his gun before anyone could react. The bullet grazed Amy's neck, making her squirm and scream into her gag. "Next time the girl won't be as lucky. Drop your weapons." Booth met Cam's gaze and simultaneously set their guns down, leaving their hands in the air._

_"There," the short man choked out. "Let Amy go."_

_"Don't think so," Stefan grinned. His gun shot Amy in the temple. Booth, having fast reflexes, scooped up his gun and shot Stefan three times in the chest. He stumbled backwards before collapsing, blood pooling around him. Cam ran over to Amy while Booth ran over to the short man. Booth cut the ropes that kept him bound, placing his hands on the other man's shoulders._

_"Are you okay?" Booth inquired sincerely._

_"No," he shook his head, his eyes glassing over as he stared at his sister's limp form. "My sister's dead, sir."_

_"Call me Booth," the spy frowned. "We'll make sure she gets a proper burial. What's your name?"_

_"Jack Hodgins," the man replied. "You're a spy, right?" Booth nodded. "I want to be one too. So I can take care of bastards like the one that killed my sister."_

_*End Flashback*_

"I don't regret my decision," Hodgins smiled. "I miss Amy. I visit her grave on my off days. But I know she's proud of me."

"Course she is," Booth grinned. "I remember when I met Cam in college and we hung out, dated at one point. We lost touch, but when I got out of the army we began talking to me and BAM! She offers me the chance to be s-bodyguard." Cam and Hodgins gave him a confused look. "They might be listening," he whispered. The two nodded, understanding.

"Remember when we met Wendell?" Hodgins laughed.

"What about Sweets?" Booth questioned. They all paused then started bursting out laughing. "Sweets was the funniest."

"I can't believe we thought he was our target for a moment!" Cam giggled. "Let alone a murderer!" They started laughing again.

"I resent that," Sweets frowned as he and Wendell entered the bedroom. "I can so pass off as a murderer."

"Are you saying that you want to?" Wendell smirked with an eyebrow cocked.

"That's not what I meant! I was just saying that I cou-" he paused at all of his fellow spies' grins and smirks. "You're messing with me."

"It's hard not to," Wendell chuckled. Sweets pouted, eliciting laughter from all of them, including himself eventually.

Brennan stood on the other side of the door with a sense of nostalgia. When was the last time such sweet laughter filled the Brennan family?

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Please review! I won't update til I get at least 30 reviews. Happy reading and happy easter!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW :D

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones.

**A/N: **Here's the update! I'd love to hear any of your ideas for the next chapter. I'd like to give a super special thanks to laurelboneslover14, KatieLindo, WhiteKnightSyndrome, ninjamidori, alexindigo for reviewing! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Booth tried to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably. He cut into his rare steak and popped a piece into his mouth. It was juicy and simply delicious. So were the sides; mashed potatoes and green beans. Too bad the atmosphere wasn't as good. Everyone was eating in complete silence. He couldn't help but wonder if dinner was like this every night with the Brennan family.<p>

"The steak's delicious, President Brennan," Booth told the oldest Brennan, hoping for some conversation.

"I'll pass that along to the chef, Gordon-Gordon," the president smiled with an appreciative nod. "Also, just call me Max. All of you." The spies all nodded obediently. Silence ensued once more. Booth glanced at each of his friends and chuckled at their pained and bored expressions. At home, their dinners were always filled with laughter and teasing. "Tell me about yourselves," Max finally demanded in a relatively kind tone.

"There's not much to tell," Booth grinned charmingly. "I was in the army, left, and here I am today as a bodyguard."

"Our lives aren't interesting," Hodgins merely shrugged. He punctured a couple of green beans and shoveled them into his mouth. He nearly choked on them when he felt a feminine hand squeeze his thigh. Swallowing some water, he glanced over at the smirking Angela. "You are an amazing politician though, Max," Hodgins praised, hoping to get the spotlight off his and the others' lives.

"Flattery will get you no where," Angela tutted.

"Except with you," he mumbled under his breath. She heard and delivered a sharp poke to his ribs with her elbow. "I meant, that I can't help but shower you with flattery, my fair maiden," he tried to amend. Angela laughed and patted his shoulder, her hand lingering longer than needed.

"If you two love birds are done," Wendell teased. The pair blushed, and everyone laughed at their embarrassment. Booth couldn't help but grin. It was beginning to lull into a comfortable environment for everyone. He glanced to his right and saw Brennan's stiff expression. Scratch that; almost everyone.

"I'd love to hear some more about your forensic anthropology, Bones," Booth said to her. He watched as her dazzling blue eyes brightened exceptionally. Goodness, she was so beautiful. He internally scolded himself. He wasn't allowed to fall for her. No. Under no circumstances. "I'm not one for science talk, but if it's you doing the talking, I'm sure I'll last.

Blushing, she stammered, "I-I mostly just study. I don't have any bodies to examine. My father's a bit over protective of me."

"And with good reason, Tempe," Max called to her from across the table. Everyone quieted their conversations and watched with mild curiosity. "I mean, my little girl walks up to me one day and says, 'I want to work with dead people'. That only could scar most dads into oblivion."

"But you aren't like most dads," Brennan retorted, setting down her silverware. She rested her face on a propped up hand and grinned slyly. "I did get a bodyguard for protection, no?"

"From bad people, Tempe," Max narrowed his eyes. He could already begin to tell where his daughter was going with this. "Not deadly diseases that could come from a rotting corpse."

"Yeah, I don't have a very good immune system," Booth teased. Brennan flushed slightly. "Aw, Bones. Maybe one day you'll be world famous for this kind of stuff, you still got plenty of good years still left on ya. Why don't you just wait til your dad gets out of office? When the threat isn't as dangerous."

"He has a point, Sweetie," Angela piped in. Brennan began to feel anger at everyone turning against her.

"Don't feel bad," Sweets spoke up. "Booth has that affect on a lot of people. I say he should join the FBI and do interrogations."

"He does have that atmosphere about him," Brennan nodded at the logical idea. "But it'd take him years to do so."

"Nah," Cam laughed. "Booth would ace training with flying colors." She grinned and picked at her cold beans. "You two would make a super power team. I mean, with your vast knowledge of forensic anthropology, and Booth's investigation skill, no bad guy would be able to get away."

"Yeah," Booth grinned. "Like those crime shows you like to watch." Cam blushed and stabbed a couple of beans. "If I could retire from this sp- uh spectacular job, I would, but then I'd leave you all unprotected and all those bastards would get away. I can't let them. I can't. It wouldn't be right. To know I could help people in the world, and not. I can't do that."

"Well, you are certainly not what I expected, Seeley Booth," Max smirked. He rested his head on entwined hands.

"Not at all," Brennan whispered. She admired Booth's heated face. He was attractive. He was kind. He was seemingly perfect. But she always wanted the unreachable, didn't she?

* * *

><p>Word count: 867. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm aiming for 35 reviews this time :) I'd really appreciate it if I was able to hear your thoughts and ideas for the next chapter. Also, feel free to check out my other stories!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones.

**A/N: **Hi there! Sorry if it seems like forever since I've last updated. I've been real busy with school and pesky test and homework. Here's some smut for you BB fans, but nothing over the top. Remember, they have to trust each other before anything serious happens.  
>Special thanks to the following for reviewing: ninjamidori, KatieLindo, alexindigo, daisesndaffidols, weathergal08, NCIS FTW.<p>

* * *

><p>Booth stealthily paced the garden, watching the moonlight reflect of the lake. He shoved his clenched fists into his sweatpants' pockets, his face set in a grim facial expression. He paused in front of the pond. He allowed his bare feet to test the soft earth before plopping down. Propping his elbows on his arched up knees, he stared across the snowy-like appearance the lake had.<p>

"You should put a shirt on," a feminine voice whispered with the wind, drawing his attention. He turned around and saw Brennan standing there, practically shivering. She wore a flannel ensemble that Booth honestly thought she looked adorable in. Her caramel hair swirled around her shoulder with her electric blue eyes wide. "You'll catch a cold in this wind," she added as an afterthought.

"I don't get sick," Booth scoffed, a smile gracing his lips. Smiling herself, Brennan shuffled over to him and took a seat on the dirt. "What brings you out here in the middle of the night, Temperance?" he asked, his fingers grazing the soil for a small rock. He found one and deftly flung it to the lake. With childish amusement, he watched the small rock skid across the water's surface.

"I should be asking you that," she replied softly. She found herself her own small rock, and mimicked his actions. Smirking in satisfaction, she almost let out a giggle when the rock skipped across the lake farther than his had. "But if you must know, I wanted to escape for a bit."

"Escape?"

"Yes, Booth," Brennan sighed. "I'm so proud and happy for my father, to have him as the President of the United States..." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, her lower lip trapped under her gnawing teeth. "But I'm not one to just be cooped up. As much as I love my father, I want leave. I want to explore the world, Booth. I don't want too stay here the rest of my life. I don't want to be in hiding all the time." Her hands clenched into fists momentarily. "I was angry- no, I was furious when all of you sided with my father. I'm not some helpless child that needs to be watched every waking moment." A shadow crossed her face. "I am Temperance Brennan. Not some famous brat."

"I know that, Bones," Booth said quietly, afraid of offending her further.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this!" she exclaimed, falling back so she was laying down in the dirt. "You don't need to know this. Why should you even care?"

"But the thing is, I do care," he told her, settling onto his back beside her. He shifted uncomfortably, wanting a change in subject as much as she did. "The stars," he whispered to her like he was telling a dirty secret. "Look at them." Narrowing her eyes, Brennan did as she was told. "They're shining bright tonight. I bet, they're shining bright just for you, Temperance. Just because you are such a martyr, they're shining bright to make it up to you."

"That's not possible, Booth," the younger woman scoffed at the outrageous idea. "Stars are balls of gas, of course they're going to be shining. It's simple science. I could-"

"Shh." Booth rolled over and placed a finger over her lips, silencing her effectively. "Let logic rest tonight." He reached out his other hand and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "Temperance," he couldn't help but whisper. "The stars are not nearly as bright as your eyes." Brennan felt herself blush and scooted away slightly. Booth chuckled and sat back up. "I sound like one of those guys from a sappy chick flick!" He ran a hand tiredly through his hair.

"Yes, you did," Brennan nodded in confirmation. "Though, I've only watched a small amount. And all of those times were because Angela wanted to watch them. I would've preferred a gory movie."

"Just our luck," Booth grinned. "I brought a horror movie that is plenty gory."

"Angela is in the room connected to mine," she clarified for him. "We could watch it there. Your room has others sleeping in it, and mine has a television."

"Bones, are you inviting me to your bed?" he teased.

"Yes," she smirked. "But not in the way you're insinuating." Booth laughed and hopped up. He held out a hand to help her up, but she completely ignored it. She stood up by herself, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. She grasped his hand in hers, and began to tug him behind her. "Come. If we stay out here any longer, someone is bound to find us." He allowed her to tug him into the house, enjoying the feel of her holding his hand. When they got inside, she realized she was holding his hand and let out. A blush rose to her cheeks as she weaved her way through the maze of hallways, Booth following her excellently.

"You go on in," Booth told her when they got his bedroom. "I'll go get the movie. You can go make yourself comfy."

"Alright," Brennan nodded. She quietly creaked open her door. She slipped in, but stuck her head out, a pointed look on her face. "And don't tell me what to do."

Booth let out a low chuckle before tiptoeing into his own room. Cam was asleep, her dark hair in a messy ponytail. In the other bed, Hodgins whistling snores filled the near silent room. Being as stealthy as he could, he dug through his things and found the movie he was looking for. He shoved his things under his bed. Booth ducked into Brennan's room to find she was sound asleep.

Brennan's flannel pants from earlier had been substituted by a pair of relatively short shorts that almost made Booth blush. She was curled into a loose ball on her bed, on top of her cool blanket. Her hair splayed across the pillow she laid on, her delicate fingers were clenched into fists beside her chest.

Booth made his way over to her, placing a tender kiss on her forehead, and he pulled the blanket over her.

"Good night, Bones," he whispered.

* * *

><p>1,077 words. I hope you guys liked this chapter! What should I do for the next chapter? Some Hodgela boxing? A day at a carnival? A dead body?<br>Tell me what you think! REVIEW~! Aiming for 40 this time. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones. I own the plot.

**A/N: **Hi there! I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the beginning. The next chapter will surely be just as fun to write, unless I don't get any of your amazing reviews!

Either way, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Booth cheerfully whistled as he gelled his hair. Slapping on some aftershave, he picked up his grey polo and slipped it over his head. He grabbed his Cocky belt from the sink counter and looped it through his jeans. Still whistling, he strolled back into the room where Cam and Hodgins were getting ready as well.<p>

Cam wore jeans and had just finished buttoning her lavender sweater over her white button-down. Her hair was wavy and pooled over her shoulders in a thick darkness. She wore little make-up and let out a short yawn. She winked at Booth and walked out to the balcony. She picked up a book and plopped herself in a chair to read.

Hodgins looked ragged as if he had just woken up. He struggled to button his khaki cargo pants before trudging to his dresser, shirtless. Dragging his hands over his face, he opened a drawer and began to carelessly dig through it. Booth and even Cam through the window watched him in sheer amusement. His gruffness never got old with them, because Hodgins could be an asshole if you bothered him enough.

"Angela's note said they'll be here in an hour. That was about fifty minutes ago," Cam said as she walked back into the room, far more content to watch the grumpy Hodgins than to read a book. "So that's ten minutes to get Hodgins into a better mood and for him to look at least half-decent," she told Booth.

"I'm not deaf," Hodgins growled, still digging through his clothes.

"Yeah, but you're an asshole right now," Booth pointed out. "So perk up and get dressed before the girls get here."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Hodgins snapped. He finally held up a blue t-shirt that matched his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at his friends. They merely rolled their eyes and nodded. Yawning, he pulled it over his head before flopping back onto his bed.

"If you fall asleep, we're leaving you here," Cam warned him sharply.

"Sure you will, Cam," Hodgins scoffed. He wiggled around to get more comfortable and grinned cheekily. "Cause you're gonna leave one of your fellow spies behind. Isn't there a rule against that?"

"Just get your lazy ass out of bed!" Cam sighed in exasperation. Seeing he wasn't going to, she grabbed the blanket he was laying on and ripped it out from under him. In one swift moment, Hodgins was flipped out of his comfortable bed and splayed onto the floor. Cam and Booth laughed as they watched Hodgins mutter curse words into the carpet, not bothering to roll over or move at all. It wasn't until a knock resounded off the door that he actually hopped up and straightened out his clothes.

"Good morning, lady and gents!" Angela greeted with a charming smile as she opened the door, not bothering to knock. She wore a pair of tight jeans with a white v-neck and matching pair of sandals. A silver necklace of an owl dangling right at the center of the v. Her dark hair was loosely curled and tied to the side. To Hodgins, she looked innocently seductive, if possible. "Brennan went to go say morning to her parents."

"That's fine," Hodgins quickly answered with a nervous smile. Angela laughed softly and leaned against a wall. "Where are we headed this beautiful day with three wonderful ladies?" Booth snickered under his breath. His friend was laying the compliments thick for someone he just met.

"A carnival!" Angela practically squealed. "I saw a flier for it. There's even a boxing match for couples, Jack." She winked flirtatiously and laughed at Cam rolling her eyes. "It should be fun though! Roller coasters, carnival food. It's more of a boardwalk than anything." She clapped her hands together excitedly. "It'll be Brennan's first time to something like this."

"First time?" Booth practically gaped.

"Yeah," Angela nodded. "Her family isn't exactly into the whole carnival-family quality time kind of thing." She shrugged. "Her father was always busy with politics. Her mother was always being soccer mom for Russ. She was only interested science since she was a child."

"Then I guess I'll have to show her how to have fun at these things," Booth grinned.

"Show who how to have fun?" Brennan asked as she walked in. Booth glanced at her then repeated his action, trying to keep his mouth closed. She wore jeans that were tucked into a pair of tan hiking boots with a navy blue tank and an unbuttoned white button-down. Her hair had a light wave that beckoned for fingers to run through it. "Are we ready to go now? I'd like to leave before my father changes his mind, or worse, decides to join us."

"Did you make a joke, Bones?" Booth chuckled, beginning to walk out the door.

"Possibly," she smiled, following him out. Everyone else followed them out, Hodgins and Angela flirting, Cam watching her fellow spies with utter fascination. They split up into two groups. Hodgins, Angela, and Cam went to Hodgins' rental convertible while Booth and Brennan got into Booth's rental Jeep. "Can I drive?" Brennan asked innocently from the passenger seat.

"No," Booth answered immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because this is my rental car," he retorted.

"You're a chauvinist," Brennan said with narrowed eyes.

"A what?" Booth furrowed his eyebrows.

"A chauvinist- someone who think one sex is greater than the other."

"Bones," Booth sighed as he started the car. "Stop using big words and enjoy the day."

"Fine," the Brennan pouted slightly. "But, Booth?" He spared a glance at her. "Thank you for taking me to the carnival."

"Sure thing, Bones. Sure thing."

* * *

><p>1,002 words. I hope you liked it! Thank you to NCIS FTW, Princess of Mythaca, daisiesanddaffidols, ninjamidori, and alexindigo for reviewing. You guys are simply amazing, because reviews just brighten my day. Aiming for 45 reviews before I update again. A real easy task, guys. Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones.

**A/N:** Hi there! Here's the next chapter. This is more of a transition chapter than anything, but that certainly does not mean it's boring!  
>Special thanks to the amazing following for getting off their lazy asses to review: ninjamidori, NCIS FTW, PrincessOfMythaca, and daisesanddaffidols.<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The carnival was full of festivities. Colorful balloons were strewn throughout the tarps and booths. Children's laughter rang out here and there like chimes of high-pitched bells. The smell of greasy, fried foods, tantalizing sweets, and buttery popcorn hung thick in the crowded air. When Booth pulled into the parking lot, he spared a lingering glance at the lovely lady companion beside him. Brennan sat in the passenger seat as she looked out the window with a wide grin. A darling glint in her bright blue eyes made her seem that much younger and carefree.<p>

"Excited?" Booth asked he parked. He leaned over to her and realized how much huskier his voice had come at than he had meant to. Not that he had meant for his voice to turn out husky at all. He was her body guard. No more. He was there to protect her. That's it.

"Irrevocably," she replied with more enthusiasm than he had heard her use since he first met her. She turned to face him and that's when he realized just how close they were. Brennan let out a short gasp and he felt her hot breath hit his face. Booth licked his lips nervously, but surprisingly didn't move away. Tentatively, he reached out and tucked a strand behind her ear. She gave a sharp intake and moved back a mere centimeter. Booth found himself leaning closer when a sharp rap was made on the Jeep's rolled-up windows. The two jumped apart and met the amused faces of none other than Cam, Hodgins, and Angela.

"Uh- hey guys," Brennan shakily greeted as she practically threw herself out of the car, gracefully though, but she did scramble out rather quickly. She nearly tripped over her own feet, but Angela caught her cousin's arm and steadied her. "Thanks, Ange," she mumbled, her face completely calm, but her cousin could tell she was practically dying of embarrassment inside. Brennan never had been good at expressing her feelings.

"We'll get some food, cause I don't know about all of you, but I'm hungry," Hodgins said to them. He slung a brotherly arm around Booth's shoulder, which was rather amusing considering the fact that the blue-eyed man was significantly shorter. "Come on, Booth. Can you ladies find us a place to sit? Then Cam'll text us where you are."

"Sure!" Angela agreed rather quickly, catching onto what Hodgins was doing. "Come on, Sweetie." She linked arms with Brennan with a dazzling smile. "Let's go find us a shady spot to sit." She looked over her shoulder and winked at Hodgins before motioning to Cam to follow them.

Hodgins grinned and waved good-bye to them. Once they were out of hearing distance, he lost his cheery expression and turned to his fellow spy with a look that could kill.

"Care to explain, Booth?" he asked him impatiently with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

"It was nothing," Booth grumbled.

"It looked like something Booth!"

"Just drop it, okay?" Booth said, raising his voice. He got a few odd looks, but sent them away with a cold-stoned killer glare. "It was mere attraction, Hodgins. It won't happen again." Hodgins nodded, but Booth could still tell he was unsure.

Meanwhile, Brennan was having almost the exact same conversation with Angela.

"Sweetie, when a man's, a very sexy man, is about to kiss you, it is not _nothing_. It is _something._" Angela continued to argue with her cousin while Cam silently walked beside the bickering pair with mild amusement. Seeley really got himself into some deep shit, the spy mused inwardly. "Don't you think, Cam?" Angela's question brought Cam out of her reverie.

"What?"

"Don't you think Bren and Booth would make a cute couple?"

"Uh," Cam wasn't sure what to say. By now they had stopped walking. Brennan looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes. Her whole body language screamed irritated. Beside her, Angela stood with her arms crossed and her head held high. Stubborn was the word that flashed through her mind. "I'm not part of this," Cam wisely said.

"Just drop it, Ange," Brennan said tiredly as she used a hand to rub her right temple.

"For now," Angela finally replied. "But I am not forgetting this."

"Just my luck," Cam whispered under her breath, so the other two couldn't hear her. "I got stuck with the pissed off and irritated cousins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **776 words. I know this is a short chapter, but I felt this was a good place to stop it. I know. You wanted them to kiss, but it's still too early. Don't worry though! They will kiss sooner or later.

Reviews help me update faster. Hint, hint.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones.

**A/N: **Things get intense! What happens? Well, you'll just have to read to find out, don't ya?  
>Special shout-out to the following who are just smart enough to review: ninjamidori, NCIS FTW, daisiesanddaffidols, bblover228, PrincessofMythaca!<p>

* * *

><p>Booth wanted to crawl under a rock and promptly stay there for the rest of the day. After the guys told them where they were, the girls came back with chili dogs. Booth happily ate his and the rest of Brennan's when she had proclaimed she was full. Cam finished hers easily as did Hodgins, but Angela surprised them. She nearly finished at the same time as Cam which was impressive because Cam didn't tend to use her manners around her friends and ate as she pleased, but Angela had ate practically like a princess and still finished moments after Cam. That wasn't the bad part.<p>

Angela shoving him and Brennan onto some Love Tunnel ride was. He remembered her distinct words too. "Get a move on it, Booth!" she had said to him randomly. He was confused until she pushed him and her cousin into the ride. It was a boat ride, so Booth managed to keep his balance but Brennan couldn't, so she stumbled into his chest. Blushing, they mumbled apologies and sat down. Neither of them spoke the entire time in the dark tunnel of 'love'. It could simply be described in one words. Awkward.

When it ended, the pair practically threw themselves off the boat. This is where Booth would like to say his day got better.

Booth and Brennan decided to hang out for a while before meeting back up with the others. They walked rather close to each other, but neither noticed. The undercover spy joked around with Brennan, trying to make her laugh. He managed to get her to crack a smile from time-to-time, but never a laugh. He couldn't use idioms with her either. She took them too literally. Then he moved to a safer topic (in his opinion); story telling.

"Then Hodgins refused to get up and said he would only get out if Cam brought him the pudding our chef made us the previous night," Booth told her, chuckling softly in between every few words. She looked amused, shyly linking her arm around his. He smiled and winked before continuing, "Cam was not in a good mood, but Hodgins didn't know that yet, so-"

"Why was Cam in a bad mood?" Brennan asked innocently, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Um, she had a bad run-in with her family," Booth fumbled with his words. Cam's family was always so- dysfunctional. It was hard to explain. "Her sister had bragged to Cam that she had a loving husband and two wonderful kids the previous night, so Cam somewhat took it to heart and was particularly snappy."

"I don't get along quite well with my father sometimes," Brennan admitted softly. Booth smiled sympathetically at her, making her blush and swiftly change the subject. "But I don't have a sister. I have Russ. What's the saying? Uh- bro before hoe?"

"Yeah, you got that one right," Booth chuckled. He poked her side teasingly. "But guys use that saying as in, you put your friends before getting a girl." Brennan looked mildly confused, but nodded nonetheless. "But back to the story, Cam did get the pudding, and-"

"She actually did as Hodgins told her to do?" Brennan gasped, obviously appalled.

"You'll know why she did, if you'd let me finish," Booth winked, effectively shutting up the president's daughter. Mentioning the fact that she was the president's daughter, why hadn't anyone notice her or point her out?

"The public doesn't know my father has a daughter," the said daughter said as if she was reading his mind. Booth felt confusion cross his features, making Brennan snicker into her hand. "He'd say it'd be safer for me this way."

"Well, I suppose so," Booth shrugged. "Back to the story, _again_," he over-exaggerated the word again for dramatic effect. Brennan laughed, making Booth beam at the fact he made her laugh. Even if it was a small one. "Cam had the pudding and told Hodgins she had it. Hodgins then demanded to leave it on his bedside table, still refusing to get out of bed. And as you can see, Hodgins isn't a morning person. Cam yelled at him, and Hodgins, well, being an idiot, he said some very rude words back to her." He smirked devilishly, making Brennan's heart flutter for a moment. "That pushed Cam over the edge, so she grabbed the whole giant bowl of pudding, and she dumped it all on Hodgins' head."

"That's horrible!" Brennan laughed. "What did Hodgins do?"

"Curse, sputter, and eventually dragged himself into the shower, but not before death-glaring at Cam for a good twenty minutes." Booth's eyes twinkled with mischief. "You know, Bones, you really are get once you get past your bluntness and awkwardness."

"Thanks."

"Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" he asked excitedly. Not wanting to disappoint him, she nodded. The line was fairly short, but it took a while to load the various people on and off. By the time it was Brennan and Booth, the boardwalk worked yelled at the person, who appeared to be sleeping in the compartment, to get out. Getting frustrated, the worker stomped over there. A second later, a blood-curdling scream rang out. On instinct, Booth ran over to him with Brennan following after him.

Inside, the man thought to be sleeping, was dead. A bullet to his left temple. Brennan slowly inched closer when a post-it note flew into her face. She grabbed it and read the writing. She felt her blood turn to ice and numbly handed it to Booth. She felt him stiffen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him drop it to the ground, the words continuing to haunt her.

_You're next Brennan. -Gravedigger_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **992 words. In the next chapter, we'll see Cam, Hodgins, and Angela's fun at the carnival! The after that, the body. Who was he? Why him? Why not the Gravedigger's usual MO? All answers shall be answered!  
><strong>Aiming for ten more reviews, so that's a grand total of 57 reviews!<strong> Reviewers have a choice of a cute story-telling Booth, a sexy sweating Hodgins from the the next chapter, an endearingly confused Brennan,a bluntly flirtatious Angela or an attractively hot-tempered Cam.  
>Review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**A/N:** UPDATE! In this chapter, we get to see what happened with Hodgins, Angela and Cam while Booth and Brennan hung out. Warning: this chapter includes shameless flirting, people green with envy and a little surprise or two ;)  
>Special thanks and shout-out to the amazing following who reviewed:<strong> ninjamidori<strong>, **bblover228**, **PrincessOfMythaca**, **NCIS FTW**, **daisiesanddaffidols**, **Lroy44**! You all get virtual pie and cookies!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hodgins shoved his hands into his pockets and scowled as he watched some Latino guy flirt with Angela in front of him and Cam. His scowl deepened when he saw Angela flirt back, giggling like some brainless school girl. When they split up, it had been good at first. Angela and him were doing some harmless flirting while Cam hung back a couple of steps. Then Angela had gotten thirsty. That pretty much catches you up to the Latino guy. Angela got her slushie when he steps in front of her into her personal space, flirting with her like nothing was strange about it. And of course, Angela didn't push him away or anything. Nope, she flirted back, torturing Hodgins, because he didn't want to be rude. He was gentleman enough not to interrupt their- exchange.<p>

"So, wanna go out sometime, Angela?" the Latino asked the said woman in a thick accent. Hodgins strained his ears to hear the conversation, ignoring Cam's elbow to the gut for eavesdropping. "Because, if I say so myself, you are the prettiest woman I've laid eyes."

"Oh, Antonio," Angela giggled, making Hodgins' blood boil. "I don't know, is there anything you could do to possibly _persuade _me?" That's where our dear spy snapped.

"Angela!" Hodgins smiled brightly, jogging up to her, a good head shorter than 'Antonio'. "I thought I lost you, sweetheart." Angela's eyes shot up at 'sweetheart', but before she could respond, Hodgins' lips were on hers. They were soft and gentle, and Angela felt her insides melt into a puddle of goo. Hodgins pulled away breathlessly and smirked at Antonio. "We're leaving now, Antonio," he told the Latino. "Have a good day." With his hand firmly gripping her waist, Hodgins steered her in the direction of the boxing match.

"What was that about?" Angela demanded, roughly pushing him away.

"What was that about?" Hodgins' voice sounded strained as he tried to not scream at her. "That 'Antonio' guy was flirting with you, and I was frankly getting sick of it."

"Way to be selfish."

"I wasn't being selfish! I was just je-" Hodgins felt himself stop, a growl raising in his throat. "Never mind. Let's just go to that boxing match." He turned to leave when Angela caught his wrist.

"What were you going to say?" Angela's eyes looked curious and passionate, making Hodgins feel weak in the knees.

"It was nothing," Hodgins muttered quietly. He couldn't get involved with her. It was too dangerous. "Let's go." He yanked his wrist away from her and practically stormed away from her, leaving Angela dumbstruck.

"Angela," Cam sighed, walking over and resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hodgins can be really complicated sometimes. He's probably sorting out his feelings right now." _More like snapping at them to go away. _"The thing is, just give him a break. He'll probably compete in the boxing match. He's pretty good, even if he does seem a bit gangly. Just give him a bit of space to breath."

"Thanks, Cam," Angela tried to smile, but instead grimaced. "We'd better catch up with him."

When Angela and Cam arrived at the boxing ring, Hodgins stood there, shirtless, fiddling with his gloves while a dazed man stumbled away. Several wolf whistles echoed through the crowd, over half the women in the audience eyeing Hodgins' sweaty, shirtless body.

"Who'll face our anonymous champion?" the announcer called, eliciting weary looks through the crowd. Eventually, a decently-built guy with shaggy brunette hair and hazel eyes leaped from the crowd. He said his name was Andy and he was going to whoop Hodgins' ass. Andy shed his wifebeater, leaving him in basketball shorts versus Hodgins' cargo shorts. While his opponent strapped on his gloves, Hodgins spotted Angela and gave her a flirtatious wink that Angela couldn't help but blush at. That wink got her several envious looks from all the women in the crowd.

A moment later, the match began. Cheers and whistles came from the crowd while the two men circled each other, Andy having the height advantage. Hodgins was hopping lightly when Andy delivered the first swing which the shorter man dodged easily, delivering a swift uppercut then a right hook. Andy stumbled backwards, clutching at his jaw. Anger filled his eyes as he charged Hodgins. He let loose dozens of punches that Hodgins merely dodged agilely. Quickly, Andy was tired out when Hodgins gave out the final blow; three swift punches and Andy felt onto his ass rather than beating Hodgins'.

"And our winner is Mr. Anonymous right here!" the announcer exclaimed, lifting one of Hodgins' muscular arms. Hodgins merely smirked and walked away, retrieving his polo. He shrugged it back on when several women began to swarm around him. Angela bristled next to Cam for approximately fifteen minutes when Hodgins jogged over to them with an unreadable expression.

"What happened? Some girl ask you to bear their child?" Angela tried to joke, but Hodgins didn't even crack a smile. His face was grim. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"It's Booth and Brennan," Hodgins said. "They've found a body."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 887 words. Yikes! Things are certainly heating up between our dear Hodgins and Angela? Will this interfere with Hodgins' duty as a spy? Are Booth and Brennan ever gonna kiss? All questions will soon (or not so soon) be answered, but it will only be possible if you awesome-people review! How about 6-10 more reviews? That'll be a total of 59-63! This is too easy for all of you (:


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! And thanks to the following for reviewing:** Brennan'sBabyGirl**, **daisiesndaffidols**, **Guest**, **Guest**,** PrincessofMythaca**,** ninjamidori**,** Lroy44**, **Guest**, **NCIS FTW**, and** Idkwhatthatmeans**!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Booth watched Brennan fidget and toy with anything she could possibly get her hands on; first it was a tea cup that eventually slipped from her grasp from her constant movement and shattered, then a granola bar that laid on the coffee table forgotten, just a minute ago it was a icy cold, full water bottle that was unceremoniously tossed on the ground, empty and sucked out dry, now, it was her own fingers. Booth watched her with eyes like a hawk, fearing she could possibly snap her bones at any second; worry had become his new best friend.<p>

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop staring at me like some prized possession, Booth," Brennan snapped at him, harsher than she had intended to be. She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily and cursed herself silently before reopening them, meeting his solemn eyes. "I'm not going to break at any moment, and you know that," she muttered softly. She impatiently cracked her knuckles, seeing Booth flinch out of the corner of her eye. Brennan leaned back into the couch in her front room.

"Would you like anything, Ms. Brennan?" a cheery maid asked the twenty-two year-old.

Brennan opened her mouth to probably growl and glare at the innocent girl like she had the past five maids, but Booth smoothly cut her off and said, "We'll just take some tea and those organic veggie chips." The maid, Patty- Brennan believed was her name, smiled as she nodded before bounding away, seeming excited to actually have something to do.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't ate since the carnival," Booth pointed out.

"I'm not hungry," Brennan repeated blankly.

"Tempe!" a shrill voice cut into their tense, curt conversation. Both snapped their attention up to a woman an inch or two shorter than Brennan. She had caramel hair that was a good few shades lighter than Brennan's. She had neatly curled hair that fell to her shoulders, her brown eyes bright with almost childish excitement. She looked a bit younger than Brennan, maybe twenty or nineteen. The woman wore a pink and yellow, floral printed dress with a cardigan and heels. "Security has been so high strung lately!" the woman let out a whiny, exasperated sigh. She ran over as fast as she could in heels, sitting next to Brennan and giving her a tight hug that Booth could tell Brennan didn't want.

"Daisy," Brennan greeted the other woman. She flicked her eyes to Booth and answered his unasked question. "Booth, this is a close family friend, Daisy Wick. Daisy, this is my personal bodyguard, Seeley Booth."

"Call me Booth," the said man smiled, holding his hand out. Daisy placed her dainty hand in his and lightly shook it. "I thought we had protection detail on you too. I talked to Sweets this morning to watch you, so Wendell would watch Mr. and Mrs. Brennan by himself."

"Oh, you do," Daisy grinned. "He's waiting outside for the go to come in."

"He's supposed to go into every room before you," Booth narrowed his eyes. Daisy smiled sweetly back at him with increasing ignorance. Dragging his hands over his face, he met Brennan's bright blue eyes that held amusement in them. She thought this was funny. Suppressing a groan, Booth stood up. "Sweets, get your ass in here!" he barked. In a blink of an eye, Sweets was standing in front of Booth, looking flustered and scared out of his wits. "Sweets, why are you listening to Ms. Wick like your personal butler?"

"Well, I-"

"You're supposed to be protecting her!" Booth exclaimed. "That includes walking into a room before her. For all you know, we could've been being held hostage or something."

"I'm sorry, Booth."

"Sorry doesn't cover it! Ms. Wick could've-"

"Excuse us," Brennan cut him off as smoothly and effectively as he had done earlier. Her hand was resting on his upper forearm, warmth radiating from it like a heater. "Booth's just under a bit of- uh, stress." Without another word, Brennan practically yanked Booth from the room into her own and slamming the door shut.

"Why'd you stop me?" Booth questioned angrily, pouting like an adorable five year-old.

"Yelling at him will solve nothing! I'm sure he feels bad enough," Brennan reasoned with him. "I'm sure Daisy is fine with this Sweets." She sighed and sat down on her bed, sitting Indian style. Booth grimaced and sat next to her. Rather tentatively, he placed his hand over her, smiling comfortingly at her. "Should I be scared, Booth?"

"Very scared, Bones," Booth said softly. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her head drifting down to rest on his shoulders. "I don't want anything to happen to you. That man in the Ferris wheel cart- that could've been you."

"But it wasn't," Brennan retorted hotly. "Is Cam doing autopsy?"

"Yes, and she said if she needed any help on the bones, she'd called you," Booth nodded. He subconsciously dragged a hand through her hair. "What does the Gravedigger have against your family?"

"I don't know. I've asked my father about it, but he just gets this sad glint in his eye before he changes the topic completely."

Booth shifted away from her slightly, turning to face her. He didn't realize how close they were, their noses barely two inches apart. He brushed back a loose strand of hair, running his hand through her hair once more. Using his thumb, he stroked her cheek, licking his lips nervously. Brennan found herself leaning towards her, feeling the attraction that was brewing between them. Their lips were millimeter away when there was a knock on the door.

Pulling away, Booth called hoarsely, "Come in!"

The maid from earlier, Patty, bounced in joyfully, placing the asked for tea and chips from earlier on Brennan's bedside table. She fiddled with the trash and dirty clothes, oblivious to the cold glares she was getting from Booth and Brennan. A few tedious minutes later, Patty smiled at them before leaving them alone.

"I should go check on Wendell and your parents," Booth sighed. He leaned in and gave Brennan a lingering kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you at dinner, Bones." He got up and walked out of the room, not hearing Brennan's soft, "Good-bye, Booth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1,062 words. I hope you loved it! Please review. I thrive on reviews, and the more I get, the faster I update. I want to hear your thoughts, and I don't mind constructive criticism. I'm aiming for 10 more reviews; that's it. I'd love to hear some ideas too, so PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**A/N:** Hi guys! This is _the _chapter you all have been waiting for. That's right. _The _chapter. Why? You'll find out ;) I gotta give a special thanks and shout-out to the following for reviewing: **SchwuppDiDupsi**, **Guest**, **Ana**, **ninjamidori**, **NCIS FTW**, **daisiesanddaffidols**, **PrincessofMythaca**, **chrissym453**, and **CSInerd878**!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Booth sat out by the lake, the reflection pool Brennan had called it. The full moon's eerie light reflected off the lake, basking all the delicate flowers and shrubs around it in a beautiful glow. Clad in a loose button-up and slacks, Booth stretched his legs out in front of him before pulling them closer to his chest. He rested his elbows on knees and let out a low sigh. Glancing around, he still felt paranoid that someone was watching him despite the fact that he was utterly alone.<p>

Know no one would bother him, Booth let his mind wander. It honed on Brennan, his Bones. Booth, more than anyone, knew he shouldn't get involved with someone he was working with, let alone someone he was protecting. But she was something. When Booth normally dreamed about his perfect girl, she was blonde, funny, sweet, and usually a damsel in distress. But Kate, or Katie, hadn't been like that either. Kate had been funny and sweet, but she had been no damsel in distress. Now that he thought about it, even though both weren't his perfect girl, Katie and Bones were nothing like each other. Katie had been completely sugar-coating things, tried to be optimistic about the truth. Brennan, his strong Bones, definitely didn't sugar coat things- if you wanted the truth, she gave it to you brutally. She didn't try to make the situation better, she was straight forward about it.

"Booth, is that you?" Brennan's voice floated into his ears. Booth jumped, thankfully not falling into the lake like he had the last time she had brought him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, it's me, Bones," Booth answered, his voice hoarse. He heard the soft padding as she walked over to him. She sat next to him, closer than most would with their bodyguard. He spared a glance in her direction, seeing that she sweat pants and a plain v-neck. "What're you doing up this late?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted softly with a smile. She leaned against him, warmth emanating from her body. "Do you have any leads on the Gravedigger?"

"None," Booth grimaced. "The damn bastard didn't leave a trace." He looked down at Brennan to tell her something, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out. He hadn't realized just how close she was. He closed his mouth and inhaled. She smelt like lavender and daffodils. Almost tentatively, Booth reached out and tucked a strand behind her ear, running his hand through her hair before caressing her face. She leaned into his touch, her calculating blue eyes flickering close for a few short moments. He knew what he was about to do- he would regret it, but he couldn't find it in him to stop. Leaning closer, he made the gap between them disappear as their lips met.

Her lips were soft and delicate, yet firm. He cupped her face with one hand, the other tangling itself in her silky strands. Thankfully, she kissed him back eagerly, but still kept the kiss soft and gentle. There was an undercurrent of their true passion on the brink of breaking. But neither cared. Brennan's hands found their way up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer than before. Booth's lips were insistent on her, cautiously teasing them apart with him own. Swallowing a moan, Brennan willed them apart, the kiss becoming more passionate and frenzied.

Booth forced himself to pull away and meet her heartbreaker blue eyes. He took a deep breath and whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this." He tried to retract his hands from her, but her hands caught his wrists. She didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips with a look that was a mix of hope and confusion.

"Did that feel wrong?"

Her question caught him by surprise, but that didn't stop him from truthfully answering, "No."

"Then shut up and kiss me," she told him. She pressed her body to his and captured his lips in a yearning kiss. Booth tried to resist the temptation, but found himself pulling her closer to him if possible, deepening the kiss further. His hands wandered her body, teasing her shirt up, feeling her soft skin against his calloused.

"I have to go," Booth murmured against her lips, still pressing her closer to him.

"Why?" Brennan practically whined back.

"I-" He got cut off abruptly as she pulled him on top of her, successfully making him moan. "I have patrol," he managed to choke out, her tongue prying his lips apart. "Bones," he tried to say. He pulled away breathlessly, brushing her hair from her face. "If I'm late, they'll come looking for me. And then they'll find us." He untangled himself from her and sat up, running a hand through his hair. He stood and held a hand out to her. She ignored it and stood on her own. They stood next to each other awkwardly for a moment until Booth carefully pulled Brennan into a soft embrace. "Let's get you to your room," Booth told softly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her inside and through the empty halls, thankfully not bumping into any of the staff or the other agents.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Brennan asked rather seductively, leaned against her door. Smirking, Booth leaned down and kissed her softly. Brennan tried to deepen it but he pulled away too quickly. "I'll take that as a no," she sighed. "Good night, Booth."

"Good night, Bones," Booth muttered as he watched her slip into her room stealthily. As soon as she was gone, Booth allowed himself to let loose a string of very unholy curses. God only knew what the hell he was going to deal with now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1,002 words. YES! They finally kissed! But then Booth had to go :c Well, I'd love to hear what you thought! I'm aiming for ten more reviews, guys. And I know this is such an easy goal for all of you. See ya next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**A/N:** Hey guys! I sort of, really love this chapter. You'll see why, and I'm pretty sure you'll sort of, really love it too. Special thanks to the super amazingly awesome people who reviewed:** chrissym453**, **BonesFanatic**, **SchwuppDiDupsi**, **KatieLindo**, **Lroy44**, **daisiesanddaffodils**, **JenE**, **EowynGoldberry**, **bblover228**, **Ana**, **NCIS FTW**, **ninjamidori**, **Guest** and **PrincessofMythaca**!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary?" Brennan scowled as she stretched. She, Angela, and Daisy were all in the White House's gym. Brennan wore work-out pants and a tank, Angela in spandex and a tank, and Daisy wearing running shorts and a t-shirt. That morning during breakfast, Max had announced that the girls would be beginning self-defense classes in case someone tried to go after them and their guards were brought down somehow. "I already know how to defend myself," Brennan continued to growl and grumble irritably.<p>

"I know you do, but please bear through it with me," Angela pleaded. "Sweetie, maybe you'll learn something new."

Brennan rolled her eyes and continued to stretch, her eyes flickering to Booth. He, Hodgins, Lance, Wendell, and Cam were all dressed in basketball shorts and t-shirts or wife-beaters, sparring with each other. Currently, Booth was facing Wendell, Cam was facing Lance, and Hodgins was playing referee. Brennan stopped stretching and watched as Booth flipped Wendell over his back, pinning him to the ground. Hodgins counted to three and declared Booth the winner. The men were laughing as they helped Wendell up.

"Okay! Who's ready to learn some self-defense?" a perky voice broke through Brennan's concentration.

Brennan looked up and saw a tall brunette walked with bright green eyes and freckles sprinkled across her face. Her hair was in gorgeous beach waves before she energetically pulled her locks into a high ponytail. She smiled, showing perfect rows of pearly whites. She was a golden tan, and was beautiful. A real man's dream. Out of the corner of her eye, Brennan saw Booth tense remarkably as well as the other bodyguards.

"I'm Kate Barlow, but you can call me Katie," the brunette winked cutely. "To let you know 'bout me, I used to be in the Army Rangers, and I left a while back." She rubbed her hands together and grinned. "Now, let's start on building up your strength. Now, I want to see how many push-ups you can do comfortably without pushing yourself too far."

"How many push-ups can you do?" Cam asked politely, but there was a hint of malice in her voice that surprised Brennan.

"In a row? About fifty," Katie shrugged nonchalantly. "I used to be able to do more, but I've let myself go a bit, but then again- you already knew that didn't you?" There was a story behind that question, but Katie continued to smile. "Alright, how about you first, Ms. Brennan?"

Brennan smiled politely with ease from years of practice pleasing people she didn't like. She fell to her knees and began doing her push-ups. One, two, three... She managed to get to thirty-five easily, but after forty-three, her hands began to tire, but for some reason, she was determined to beat Katie at her record. Her breathing stayed steady, but she could feel the blood rush to her face. At sixty-one, Brennan allowed herself to stop, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Very impressive!" Katie praised, clapping her hands together childishly.

"I already know how to defend myself," Brennan snapped, turning her back to the instructor.

"Oh really?" Katie sounded amused. "Show me."

Brennan felt a hand on her shoulder, and immediately flipped the owner of the hand. It was naturally Katie who seemed genuinely surprised Brennan managed to flip her, but she quickly gained focus. Brennan let her get to her feet and that's when the real show started. Katie tried to get in a few punches, but Brennan managed to block all of them, throwing her own punches; like Katies, most were blocked and one barely grazed Katie's ear. Katie managed to trip Brennan and straddle her.

Leaning down, Katie breathlessly whispered in her ear, "Stay away from _my _Seeley Booth." She pulled away grinning in triumph, but it was short-lived. Anger building up in her clenched fists, Brennan right hooked Katie, resulting in a sharp crack when her fist made contact with her nose. "Ow!" Katie shrieked, jumping off Brennan.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed. He slid down next to her, checking her for any injuries. He looked over his shoulder and ordered, "Sweets, take Ms. Barlow to the White House's doctor. Wendell, go with him, try and make sure you two don't get lost." The two bodyguards nodded and hurried to help Katie out of the room. Booth sighed and looked back down at Brennan. "What was that about?"

"She said to stay away from _you_, like you _belonged_ to _her_," Brennan hissed. She pushed him away roughly and got to her feet, Booth not far behind. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, _Seeley_?" At his look of shock, she laughed bitterly, "That's right. She called you Seeley. How do you know her?"

"Bones, it's not what you think," Booth told her, his eyes flicked away from her for a moment, seeing that Angela was flirting with Hodgins and Cam was assuring Daisy everything was okay. No one was watching them, thank god. "You know how she said she was in the Army Rangers?" A nod was what he got. "I was in the same unit as her. I fell for her. Hard. She told the officials, got me kicked out. As soon as I was kicked out, she wanted to be with me. I- I was angry at her, because she suddenly wanted me. I told her no, I haven't seen her since." When he finished rambling, he cursed himself for spouting personal information.

"Booth," Brennan felt at a loss of words. His brown eyes were usually so guarded, but as he told her about Katie, she saw true pain flash through them. Placing a hand over his, she quietly said, "I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't be the one you're apologizing to," Booth told her gruffly. He nodded his head to the door. "Go apologize. And next time," he grinned teasingly, "don't get so jealous."

"I was not jealous!" Brennan protested.

"Uh-huh, sure," Booth continued to grin. He gave her a soft push and a wink. "Go."

Brennan relented, praying she wouldn't get yelled at by her father by her violence, but then again... It was so worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1,064 words. GO BRENNAN! Who else loved that punch? I personally loved writing that punch so much that I should be kind of worried, but oh well! Next chapter: Brennan forces an apology or maybe some BB fluff or... the Gravedigger strikes?

I don't know, but maybe you guys can tell me what you want in your reviews! I love your reviews, reading them brings a smile to my face :) Thirteen reviews at least is all I ask, so I'll leave it to you! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I am so, so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I just have been having the worst writer's block on all of my stories. Hopefully after this update, everything, especially my creativity, will flow easier. I really like how this chapter turned out though.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Brennan was burrowed and content in her family's secret library. She was lounging on a particularly cushy couch with cozy velvet and soft throw pillows. It was close to five at night, and she had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was damp and wavy as she sat upside, her head dangling off the edge. She hadn't done something like that since she was three. Brennan let out a sigh and swung herself back upright. Brennan picked up the mug of tea from the coffee table and took a small, soothing sip. She set it back down and picked up the small leather-bound journal she found in her father's study.<p>

_May 16_

_She's sent another letter. I've got to tell Christine, but I don't want to worry her. Tempe's picking on Russ again, but she still loves him. Christine worries though. I know Tempe though. Tempe loves Russ, and Russ'll let her because he loves her too._

Biting her lip, Brennan felt happy that her father trusted her, but who was 'she'? A mistress? A stalker? Her mind began to race a hundred miles an hour when she heard the door creak open. She bolted up and tensed up. She stood cautiously and turned around, but saw nothing but shadows. She licked her lips hesitantly. Brennan reached for her glass. A footstep echoed. Whipping around, Brennan threw the glass with as much force as possible. It smashed against the dark and musty wall with an ear-splitting crash, but she didn't hear it. Brennan wanted- no, she needed to know who was in there. She opened her mouth to taunt them when a hand clamped itself over her mouth.

"Miss me?" a female voice hissed into Brennan's ear. On instinct, Brennan writhed around until she lost patience and bit the person's hand. With a startled shriek, the hand released her and Brennan stumbled away. She spun around and became face-to-face with Heather Taffet. She was an average height with red hair and a round face. Brennan felt like she knew her, but couldn't seem to put her finger on it. "Little Tempe is all grown up," the woman, Heather, taunted. Brennan steadied herself, wondering how she knew the woman's name. "Don't you remember me?"

"Get the hell away from me," Brennan snarled.

"I was one of your close friends as a child," Heather said in a sing-song voice.

Flashes of red hair went through Brennan's mind and she snapped, "No! A monster like you was never my friend!"

"I am quite a bit older than you, of course," Heather went on, "but I still loved playing scientist with you. I never got a thank you though, did I?"

"You- you're the Gravedigger," Brennan gasped, feeling the breath leave her in gusts, making her begin to wheeze. Her vision blurred, and she stumbled to her knees. She felt rather than saw Heather walk over to her and bend down next to her. She tried to say something, but found herself unable to speak.

"Bren!" Hodgins' voice rang out. Heather growled and left Brennan in her agony. She couldn't see, or speak, or even hear. She patted the ground and tried to navigate herself. She felt a thud next to her and Hodgins' warm, calloused hand grip her wrist tightly. She tried to speak when a spark of excruciating pain shot through her from her neck; a taser. Hodgins' grip slackened, and everything went pitch black.

Brennan felt like throwing up her insides when she woke up. She had to blink several times before everything stopped being blurry. It was a dank, dark warehouse with hundreds of cardboard boxes and a chair next to her's, dim lighting right above them. Her hair was damp and stringy as she looked over at the blank man beside her; Hodgins. She gasped, her throat feeling like a board of plywood was shoved down it. Brennan noticed a broken mirror across from them, and she couldn't help but grimace at their appearances.

A black eye graced her left one, and she had a bloody lip with a large gash down her right cheek from her eyebrow to her jaw. Hodgins didn't look any better. A cut was across his forehead and his jaw was bruised and bloody. Brennan sucked in a deep breath when she heard the sharp clicks of heels echo through the warehouse. Heather slipped out of the shadows, and Brennan tried to wrench herself out of the chair, but she was tied too tightly. A loud gasp made Brennan squeak and jump at the same time, but thankfully it was only Hodgins waking up in a definite state of shock. Or that's what it looked like to her.

He surprised her by chuckling darkly before saying quietly, "I remember when this happened in Cairo. Man, Booth is gonna have my ass."

"You've been a bodyguard in Cairo?" Brennan questioned, her voice scratchy and strained.

Hodgins looked surprised by the fact that she was with him before giving a weak smile and saying, "Listen, this might not be the best situation to tell you this in, but me, Booth and the rest of us aren't bodyguards. We're spies sent to protect your family from the Gravedigger, and by the looks of it, we didn't do too good of a job."

Brennan blinked at him, "You're joking, right?"

"Wish I could say I was."

Then had it all been a lie? There was an attraction between her and Booth, but was that all it was? Attraction? Brennan felt her stomach drop as Hodgins began to writhe around, scanning for anything to help them escape. She held back a set of tears at the thought of what might happen to them. To any of them. Just because she'd been careless.

Across town at the White House, Booth felt his blood run cold as her read the concise note the Gravedigger left on a crisp piece of paper.

_Five hours. Think you can find them in time?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1,033 words. Cliff hanger! Bwahahahah. I feel evil :3 I have to give thanks to the amazing people who reviewed and made me smile:** EowynGoldberry**, **KatieLindo**, **chrissym453**,** Lilaaame**,** SchwuppDiDupsi**, **laurelboneslover14**, **ninjamidori**, **daisiesanddaffidols**, **Princess of Mythaca**, **NCIS FTW**, **mrsvartan07**, and **CSInerd878**! Golly, that's a lot!... Did I just say golly? See what you awesome people do to me! I said GOLLY. Anyways, update as always please? c:


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I know it's been forever since I've updated, but thanks for being so patient! This is most likely the second to last chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last, and maybe there'll be an epilogue as well.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The four-hour alarm went off, and a tea-cup shattered against the wall, its cold contents staining the wallpaper, but no one noticed nor cared.<p>

Booth glared intently at the people scurrying around him while skimming over old newspaper clippings about the Gravedigger. At first, Booth had gone into a raging, blinded fury. He had yelled at everyone, red-faced and with veins bulging. He didn't blame them. It'd be pointless to. He was pissed off at himself. He couldn't believe he'd let her out of his sight. And after they shared something special. After that, Booth let her get kidnapped. God, why was he so stupid? He sighed and crumpled up the paper, throwing it onto the ground. His eyes darted over to the broken tea-cup he'd thrown in his fit of frustration. Just one more hour.

Then Hodgins crossed his mind, pushing Booth over the edge.

The spy stormed out of the neat parlor and into the garden Brennan once led him through. He moodily kept his hands in his jean pockets, scowling as he walked past the flowers.

A mistake. Booth was a pathetic excuse for a mistake. He kept making them. Mistakes. There was Katie... Now, there was a chance of losing both Hodgins and Brennan; and it'd be all his fault. Hodgins was his younger brother; the one Jared never was. Brothers. Brothers were supposed to be there for one another, and know the other would have their back. Jared was who-knows-where, getting drunk over some girl he'd just met. But Hodgins was different. He was sarcastic to Booth because he cared. He could make Booth smile at the worse times. Why? Because he was his brother!

But if Hodgins really was his brother... Why hadn't Booth been there to protect him?

"Seeley," Cam spoke up. Booth didn't look from a single white rose that was in the midst of dozens and dozens of daffodils. "We will find them," she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Booth felt his hands clench into his fists when something drifted into his mind.

When they first arrived, there was this woman. She had normal features, looking like she fitted in with the maids and such. Then something clicked with what he read earlier. A small ten year-old boy had survived an attempt on his life by none other than the Gravedigger. He was traumatized, but repeated simple words like: "woman, red, short, dark, scared, taser, air." Those words, woman, red, and short, perfectly described the woman he saw. Then Booth remembered Max telling him about a girl Brennan used to play with until she just disappeared. Every victim the Gravedigger hadn't had time to bury was found unconscious on the floor of an abandoned warehouse. There was an empty warehouse just around the corner two blocks away. It had to be there. _They _had to be there.

"I know where they are," Booth gasped.

In what felt like seconds, Booth was speeding down the familiar streets of Washington DC with Cam, Wendell, and Sweets. Behind them were federal agents, struggling to keep up with Booth's unconventional way of driving. On their way, Booth explained what he had pieced together, and his fellow spies commended him on it. That didn't help his frazzled nerves though. His eyes kept flickering towards the blinking clock on the dashboard. They only had thirty minutes left. With a screeching turn, Booth stopped abruptly in the parking lot.

In unison, the spies slipped out of the car quietly like ghosts. Un-holstering their guns, they stealthily crept their way towards the warehouse. On the count of three, they stepped into the silent building. They winded their way through the corridors when a piercing scream echoed around them. Booth felt his heart stop. He recognized the voice... It was Hodgins'. Booth nearly broke into a sprint, settling for a fast jog instead, his footsteps still light and airy.

They burst into the main area off the warehouse just in time to see the Gravedigger taser Hodgins again. He screamed in agony, tears building up in his eyes. His body was limp on the floor, but his back arched and writhed as searing pain surged through his body.

"Hodgins!" Booth yelled, dashing to his comrade's side. He looked up before lunging at the Gravedigger. Surprising her, he knocked her onto her back. His hands began tightening around her throat, her face turning an interesting color. He felt all his fury flow into his grip until he heard Brennan gasp. He released the Gravedigger immediately and spun around. His eyes searched for her until he spotted her a couple of few feet away, Cam untying her. He left the bitch to the federal agents, yanking Brennan into a hug, hoping she wouldn't disappear.

"Booth," Brennan breathed, hugging him back. "Is it over?" she whispered.

"It's over," he promised, looking over his shoulder to where the agents where handcuffing a sputtering Heather Taffet as she had spat when they asked for her name.

"You have no proof," Heather roared.

"No proof my ass," Hodgins groaned.

"Hodgins!" Angela shouted from behind the horde of agents. She roughly pushed them aside and helped Hodgins up before squeezing the life out of him, tears dripping from her eyes. "Don't ever do something so stupid ever again!"

"It's a gift of mine to find stupid stuff to do, Angie," Hodgins joked weakly.

"So this is the end," Wendell smiled, clapping Booth on the shoulder. Booth smiled as he pulled back from Brennan, but kept her in his loose embrace. "I'm glad you're alive, Hodgins. I don't think I would've ever gotten used to not hearing your sarcastic comments."

"Jeez, just say you missed him," Cam rolled her eyes. Laughing, Wendell slung an arm around Hodgins' shoulder, teasing Hodgins and Angela good-naturedly.

"But," Booth began, "this isn't the end. There's one more thing I feel we need to do before this is the end." He locked gazes with his closest comrades, and they all gave minute nods. Yes, there was one last thing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1,035 words. Yay! Everyone's okay :D I hope you really liked this chapter. Now, what's this last thing they need to do? Well, I guess you'll have to wait, won't you?

Thank you so much for reviewing to the following who are just amazing: **CSInerd878**, **chrissym453**, **EowynGoldberry**, **daisiesanddaffodils**,** LaurenMHolmes**, **KatieLindo**,** ninjamidori**,** NCIS FTW**, **Guest**, **bblover228**, and **PrincessOfMythaca**! I can't wait to read the reviews for this chapter!

Have a great day!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**A/N:** Hi guys! This is it :O The very last chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Booth smiled up at the place he had called home the past couple of years. It held so many memories for him. He still remembered when he first arrived, awestruck at the sight of the place, gobsmacked that it was going to be his new home. Cam had showed him the ropes, reminiscent about the days she was as naïve as he was. Then Hodgins had come along, bring more life to the house. Wendell had showed up on their doorstep one stormy night, broken from seeing his family being killed. Their family was almost complete when they met Sweets on assignment. Booth couldn't remember the last time the place had looked so grand.<p>

"This is your house?" Brennan asked softly as Booth wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He smiled at her, nodding minutely. "It's beautiful," she told him wistfully. "I would never have pegged this place as the home for a couple of rogue spies."

"That's kind of the point," Booth teased her, placing a kiss on her temple. "Come on in, there's someone I want you to meet." He looked behind him where his fellow spies were also staring at the Victorian mansion with a look of nostalgia on their faces. "Guys, let's get this over with."

Cam took lead, giving Brennan and Angela a full-out tour of the house. Most of her remarks about the house were sarcastic or had to do with one of the spies doing something hilarious in the room. It was obvious the two women were enjoying themselves, but every once in a while, Booth saw them exchange hesitant looks. He couldn't blame them. It was overwhelming to be in an intimate relationship with someone with a dangerous job like being a spy. Which is why they had to do this.

Booth approached the looming mahogany double doors, knocking on them tentatively, saying, "Mr. Goodman, it's Agents Booth, Saroyan, Bray, Sweets, and Hodgins. We need to speak with you."

There was a beat of silence before a booming voice replied, "Come in then, you lot."

Booth took Brennan's hand, keeping it tightly in his. He creaked the door open slowly, wearing an easy-going smile. One-by-one, everyone slipped into the large office. In the center was a large desk covered in papers. An African-american man with twinkling eyes sat behind the desk, smiling almost knowingly.

"Booth, what're we doing here?" Brennan whispered, squeezing his hand tighter.

"We've come to resign, Mr. Goodman," Hodgins spoke up, his voice firm and unyielding.

"And why is that?" Mr. Goodman asked sharply. "You are the best in the business. People like you don't just leave. You die in this business. You don't quit." He stood up, a vein pulsing in his forehead. "People will die if you quit." He saw the spies flinch. "That's right. People will die. People won't have all of you to protect them!"

"Stop spouting lies, Goodman!" Wendell shouted angrily, pushing his way to the front. "You've always been telling us lies! I watched my family die, get murdered. I came to the first place I found, and I don't regret it... But what I do regret, is not finding the bastard who killed my family because you sent us on every goddamn mission you could think of!" Wendell went to lunge at him, but Booth and Hodgins both managed to grab him in time.

"Goodman... Where have I heard that name before?" Angela mumbled, breaking the deadly silence. She stood there with a look of concentration when her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god. You're _that _Goodman. Years ago, a Daniel Goodman was rescued from his burning home, but the rest of his family didn't make it. People said he fell off the face of the earth... searching for the people who destroyed his life."

"And I was so close!" Goodman cried, pounding his fists against the desk. "The Gravedigger could've had information! But you, all of you, took that chance to speak to her away from me!" He pulled open a drawer and picked up something. "Now that you all are quitting, I have nothing to live for now. This- this is a bomb. I'll press it and there'll only be a minute before a bomb I've had planted for years detonates." He frowned and a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry." Then his thumb covered the button.

"Get out of here!" Booth yelled as Goodman slumped back into his seat. Everyone broke into a mad sprint, winding their way through the long corridors of the mansion. Booth brought up the rear with Brennan just a few paces ahead of him. He glanced down at his watch. "Thirty-one seconds!" Their pace increased. Sweets stumbled out the front door, continuing to run. Wendell followed him with Cam, Hodgins and Angela behind them. Brennan fell through the door, but Booth followed after her, scooping her into his arms. "Go, go, go!" he screamed. "Hit the deck!" He fell onto his stomach, shielding Brennan with his body.

On cue, the Victorian Mansion exploded, burning bright reds, oranges, and ambers.

"Life is never boring with you," Brennan teased.

"And it'll never be boring," Booth grinned as he got up. He looked around. "Everyone okay?"

"We're fine, Booth," Angela sighed as she sat up, rubbing her head. "Try to be a bit more gentle next time, 'kay, babe?" Hodgins grinned sheepishly, helping her to her feet. Angela stood up and looked to the smoldering house. "We couldn't save him."

"He didn't want to be saved," Wendell said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I have some news that'll brighten our day!" Booth said loudly, drawing all eyes to him. He turned to Brennan with a cheesy grin. "We're free! We get to be normal for once in our lives!"

"To normal!" Cam laughed.

Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and whispered, "To normal." Leaning down, he captured her lips in his, beginning their new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1,023 words. Woo-hoo! A fluffy ending and some action all wrapped in one. You're welcome! I loved writing this action-packed story, and I am so happy so many of you loved reading it.

Thank you so much to the following: **KatieLindo**, **daisiesanddaffidols**, **SchwuppDiDupsi**, **BonesFanatic**, **NCIS FTW**, **AnthropologistGirlInTheMakin g**, **justmeganmarie**, **EowynGoldberry**, and **CSInerd878**!

Please review for this last time.


End file.
